


Getting To Know You

by WaffleDogOfficial



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 4- Polyamory, F/F, I'm almost certain this is the first time anyone has ever used this relationship tag, Multi, Naruto Femslash Week 2019, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleDogOfficial/pseuds/WaffleDogOfficial
Summary: Mabui doesn’t care who her girlfriend sees on the side. She has gotten used to sharing Yugito with partners that come and go. Her newest girlfriend, however, seems like she is going to stay for the long term. Yugito wants all of them to get along, leaving Mabui to wonder if two girlfriends are better than one.





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> My fourth entry in Naruto Femslash Week. Yugito/Mabui/Samui is the rarest of rarepairs. I’m 99% sure that this is the very first time someone has used the tag. I hope you enjoy the story!

✦✦✦✦✦

Mabui first met Yugito Nii when the jinchuuriki was giving her mission report in the Raikage’s office.

It was the first week in Mabui’s new position as A's personal assistant. Yugito had given her mission report quickly and efficiently to A. She had smiled at Mabui and waved goodbye before leaving.

The second time Yugito gave a report, she had officially introduced herself and asked for Mabui’s name. They had shared smiles and Yugito had left with a spring on her step, saying “I hope me can talk more soon.”

The third time Mabui saw her, she had been heading home late, massaging her stiff neck and shoulders. Yugito was waiting for her outside and she boldly asked Mabui out on a date. Heart beating like a drum, Mabui accepted the offer. 

Yugito took her to a nice cafe for their first date. They talked about whatever came to mind and Mabui realized that she really enjoyed spending time with her. From the first date, she knew that she was already beginning to fall in love with Yugito.

“Mabui, there is something I need to tell you before we continue this relationship,” Yugito said before they parted ways that night. 

“What is it, Yugito?” Mabui asked nervously.

“The truth is... I’m polyamorous,” Yugito looked away and put her hands behind her back. “I don’t like to date one person at a time exclusively. I’m not dating anyone right now, but if you want to get together, just know that I might be dating other people at the same time, too.”

Mabui stared silently at Yugito, deep in thought.

“I know that almost everyone wants exclusive partners,” Yugito continued while averting her eyes away from Mabui. “So I won’t feel rejected if you don’t want to try. I just wanted you to know now.” 

Mabui was curious and intrigued. She had never dated anyone polyamorous before. She wanted to know more. “What would that be like? Do I have to be friends with your other partners, too?”

Happy at not being immediately rejected, Yugito looked back at her and began to explain. “You don’t have to. I would be dating other girls, but always under your knowledge. I wouldn’t date anyone without warning you first and you can date anyone you want in addition to me. We can discuss our boundaries later and agree on what we are willing to compromise on.”

Mabui thought about the offer. She had never heard about polyamorous relationships before, but she was curious. If worse came to worst, she and Yugito could simply break up if any boundaries were crossed.

“That’s fine,” Mabui finally answered and she saw Yugito’s shoulders relax. “I don’t really know all of the intricacies, but I like you a lot. I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Yugito had smiled fondly and walked her home that night, pressing a small kiss on her cheek in farewell.

A couple of years had passed since their first date. Mabui had seen many other women come and go in Yugito’s life. Most had lasted less than a day after Yugito explained her sexuality. A few had stayed in longer and Yugito had dated them for months before the relationship fizzled apart. All had eventually left once they couldn’t understand the kind of relationship Yugito and Mabui wanted.

For a few months, it was only Mabui and Yugito. Through their busy schedule, they made time for one another. Yugito gave her massages whenever the stress of being the Raikage’s assistant got too large. In exchange, Mabui prepared her girlfriend’s favorite meals. At night, they would hold each other, kissing and cuddling until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. 

Yugito continued going on dates with other women, trying to find anyone else, but she had limited success beyond one night stands. Mabui hoped that Yugito would find someone suitable soon. Behind Yugito’s serious face, she loved freely and Mabui hoped that someone else would see and share her love. 

Happily for Yugito, her opportunity came one day when she visited Mabui in the Raikage’s office.

Mabui stood calmly behind A, watching Captain Samui and her team make their report. Yugito had climbed in through the window, not knowing the office was busy. Yugito had looked at the blonde captain and gotten a familiar look that told Mabui that she was smitten with the busty kunoichi.

She smiled to herself and knew that Yugito would soon be asking Samui out on a date.

Her intuition was correct and soon afterwards, Yugito began dating Samui. Just like Mabui, the other kunoichi had been unbothered by Yugito’s polyamory. 

A few months passed as Yugito, Samui, and Mabui settled into their own routines as they tried to navigate their new relationships. While Mabui worked, Yugito would spend her free time with Samui. They went on a few joint missions and learned that they coordinated well on the field.

Mabui was happy that Yugito had found someone else. She liked spending time exclusively with Yugito, but watching her smile as she talked about her other girlfriend made her happy, too. 

Before she knew it, Samui had become an integral part of Yugito’s life. Because of that, it shouldn’t have been a surprise to hear Yugito’s suggestion.

“I think you should get to know Samui,” Yugito said one day while they were washing dishes.

“Get to know?” Mabui asked with hands full of soap. 

Although she had met many of Yugito’s previous partners, she had never gotten to know any of them. They had always broken up before their relationships truly started to get serious. Yugito and Samui, however, had been dating for half a year. 

Mabui met Yugito’s eyes and saw uncertainty in them.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to, Mabui,” Yugito said. “I know we have boundaries and I don’t want to give you an ultimatum. But since you two are really important to me, it would make me happy to know that you get along all right.”

Mabui nodded at Yugito’s explanation and smiled. “Sure, if that will make you happy, I’ll meet up with Samui and we can get to know each other. I see her sometimes during her mission reports. I’ll ask her out then.”

Yugito looked relieved at her answer and Mabui smiled in response. Wiping her hands on her apron, she grabbed Yugito's shirt and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her lips.

Yugito let out a small grunt of surprise that soon became a moan of pleasure. She kissed Mabui back eagerly. Dishes forgotten, Mabui took off her apron and pulled her girlfriend into bed. 

✦✦✦✦✦

Mabui looked around the cafe and quickly spotted straight platinum-blonde hair that could only belong to Samui.

“Samui?” Mabui asked as she walked towards the woman.

“How are you, Mabui?” Samui asked with a small smile as she gestured for Mabui to sit down. “Would you like anything to eat or drink? My treat.”

“I’m fine, thank you. Just a cup of coffee would be fine,” Mabui answered politely.

Samui gestured for the waiter and ordered two cups. Mabui watched her talk politely to the waiter and pondering why Yugito liked her so much. When Samui finished ordering, she turned her gaze back to Mabui.

“Yugito said that you wanted to know more about me,” Samui said with a raised eyebrow. “She talks a lot about you.”

“Yes, we’ve been together for a couple of years now. She talks a lot about you, too.” Mabui said before falling silent. 

She had so many questions but she didn’t know where to start. In front of her, Samui seemed to feel the same way because she adjusted herself in the chair in nervous tension. Thankfully, the waiter interrupted with two cups of coffee. Mabui took the cup gratefully and began to blow gently at the hot liquid before taking a sip. Samui copied her from the other side of the table.

“So, is there anything specific you want to know about me?” Samui asked as she carefully set her cup back on the table.

“I’m not sure,” Mabui admitted. “Why don’t you just tell me a little about yourself and I’ll tell you about myself?”

Samui smiled and began to talk.

In the end, Samui and Mabui spent the rest of the afternoon talking together about their past and their dreams. Time seemed to fly as they learned about one another. It reminded Mabui vaguely of her first date with Yugito. 

She realized that she liked Samui a lot. She was mature and serious, but had the kind of dry humor that both her and Yugito loved. She enjoyed spending time with her brother and was a very smart and capable kunoichi.

They eventually parted their separate ways. They kissed each other on the cheek, promising to get together again soon. 

Mabui wondered if perhaps Samui could become more than her girlfriend’s girlfriend. She would be willing to try, at least. Yugito had said from the beginning that she didn’t care if Mabui dated anyone else. The thought of having two girlfriends at once gave her a fluttering sensation in her stomach. She forced herself not to bump into anything while walking back home.

Mabui arrived to their apartment. She opened the door and was met with her girlfriend’s nervous pacing. Yugito stopped and looked at Mabui standing at the entrance taking off her shoes.

“Well, how did it go?” Yugito asked her anxiously.

“I like her a lot,” Mabui said. “I think I understand now why you can’t date only one person at once.”

Yugito sighed in relief and gave Mabui the lopsided smile that she loved so much. Mabui’s heart leapt in her chest and she smiled back.

✦✦✦✦✦

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never been in a poly relationship but I hope that I wrote about that kind of relationship respectfully.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good morning, afternoon, or evening wherever you are in the world <3


End file.
